suki_clanfandomcom-20200215-history
Hirei Suki
'''Hirei Suki '''is the Suki Clan's tertiary leader, holding the third most powerful role behind K'nori and Lady Aizai. Using the powers granted to him by his animal spirit, Hirei is able to reach into the minds of others and rewrite memories, which he often does to protect the clan, and others he cares about. Because of his incredible bedside manner, at and away from work, he is often the source of guidance and comfort for many. He works as the family's doctor, and also works at the town's hospital. Appearance Hirei is a thin man of pure Japanese descent. He has dark green hair that reaches to his shoulders in the back, with bangs covering his right eye at all times. His eyes are a goldish color, and has a condition known as polycoria in his right eye. He can most often be found wearing semi-professional attire, such as a comfortable suit, or his hospital uniform. Personality At first glance, Hirei comes off as distant or cold. He tries to maintain a professional appearance at all times, feeling that becoming too casual could have a negative effect on his work relationships. Despite this, however, he's surprisingly friendly with people he's become close to, and actually has an incredible bedside manner. While secretly being very insecure, Hirei enjoys helping the people around him, and is always willing to give up his own personal free time to aid others, even with something as simple as homework. This of course has caused him to become a very busy, and physically stressed man, though he doesn't believe in complaining. Hirei is an excellent example of a Suki who is heavily disconnected from their animal spirit, having a 93% human mind. Bio Hirei grew up as an only child, being raised by his overprotective mother and father, the latter of which being blood-related to the clan. Throughout his childhood, his mother was constantly frightened by the possibilities of Hirei being discovered, and often hid him away when he transformed. This proved to become difficult as his reif dramatically grew in size as he neared his teens, and she commissioned a building to be constructed near the center of the estate specifically for him to hide in while transformed, which he still uses today. His father, on the other hand, was more confident about the curse, and tried to urge Hirei to embrace his reif, having a firm belief that a Suki was not to be ashamed of their transformations, but to use them to his or her benefit. Hirei, however, found this to be a selfish way of thinking, and knew that even if he did agree with his father, there would be no way for him to use the body of an oversized dragon to suit his needs. Having been born with polycoria in his right eye, Hirei very quickly became a source of awe amongst his elementary school classmates. The unwanted attention conditioned him to become very sensitive about his eye, and has since kept it hidden at all times. Many of the other Sukis, as well as Hirei's coworkers, don't know about his polycoria, and Hirei would most prefer to keep it that way. Sometime in middle school, a casual friend of Hirei's was badly injured in a car accident. When Hirei went to visit his friend, he found himself fascinated by all the medical technology around him, as it was his first time in a hospital. After talking to his friend's doctor about it, Hirei decided to become a medical professional himself, so he could help people who needed help the most. This later made him a very valuable asset to the clan, as he studied both human and animal medicine. Relationships Lady Aizai Having been 12 when Aizai was born, Hirei couldn't help but pity her. He felt bad that she had to be born into her father's family line, and watched over the years as she was forced to undergo severe teaching and neglegent treatment. As he went through medical school, he would often have her serve as his "homework subject", practicing proper bandaging and even CPR on her. This quickly turned into a more serious practice as her health gradually declined. K'nori Surprisingly enough, Hirei actually gets along with K'nori incredibly well, having grown up with him as children. At a very young age, the two were close friends, going so far as to pinky swear an eternal friendship. As they entered high school, the two began to drift apart, but were quick to reunite upon attending college. While neither of them really like to admit it, let alone talk about it in front of others, Hirei and K'nori will often converse about "the old days", when Hirei would fly paper plane notes across the middle school courtyard into K'nori's classroom. Jobo Jobo is a young patient of Hirei's, who suffers from chronic back problems and severe hallucinations due to a tragic accident. When Hirei first met him, Jobo was frightened that his own doctor might be nothing more than an imaginary person. Hirei remained patient with him, and quickly grew fond of the child, working day and night to help ease his pain and problems however he can. Hirei is now the only doctor that Jobo will allow to come near him. Having no children of his own at nearly 40 years old, it can be assumed that Hirei feels a need to care for Jobo as a parent would, and has a very strong emotional attachment towards the child. Trivia *Because of Hirei's polycoria, his right eye is incredibly sensitive to light. This is why he keeps it covered. * While waiting for his bangs to grow out as a child, he would wear sunglasses to school and leave them on all day. * Despite his appearance, he's actually incredibly physically strong. Gallery Hirei dragon.jpg Hirei.png polycoria.jpg|Polycoria at__hirei_suki__by_imaginemonstervi-d8j8hcb.jpg|Hirei by ImagineMonsterVI|link=http://www.deviantart.com/art/AT-Hirei-Suki-516037835 Category:Cursed Category:New Moon Category:Dragon